


Goodnight Ellie

by Yeeter_Skeeter



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eleven | Jane Hopper Needs A Hug, Gen, Nightmares, Step-Siblings Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, upside down - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeter_Skeeter/pseuds/Yeeter_Skeeter
Summary: After Hawkins is finally rid of all the threats Will Byers and eleven have become inseparable p, recovering together from all the things that happened. They are the only ones who understand each other. (In which mike and el did not get back together after she ‘dumped his ass’) so will and eleven have become best friends. But nightmares still plague their dreams and it’s up to each other to heal the pain.Not the best at summaries I hope that makes sense.





	Goodnight Ellie

Will Byers POV 

I wake up and look around, I’m back in castle Byers except not the right one. I start to panic thinking that I’m stuck here again when I hear a gust of wind and feel the temperature drop rapidly. I know what this means... he is here. I move to the corner as quietly as I can trying not to make any noise I curl up into a ball silently hoping that he will just go away, but I know he won’t. I look up and see a black fog sweep into the fortress that Jonathan and I made so many years ago. I let out a slight whimper as he slowly approaches, taking his time to get to me until I feel the dark shadow reach out to me. It wraps its arm around my wrist pulling them away from my knees, the black fog leans closer stretching it arm out to caress my face, I scream as loud as I can hoping that someone will come but no one is here. The beast brings another hand up the smoky limb reaching towards my face and then...  
I sit up looking around my room and to my relief there are no vines covering the walls and no grey pieces floating around the room, I’m warm and safe. I listen through my door and hear hoppers rough snoring, I smile. Ever since hopper and eleven moved in my mom has been happier and so have I, I love having eleven around she is like a sister to me, and she understands me, not many people do. She has moved in to Jonathan’s old room, he’s gone off to study photography at NYU so he isn’t around anymore.  
Knowing fully well I won’t be falling asleep anytime soon I switch my lamp on getting out of bed I head to the kitchen as silently as I can, graying a glass I fill it with water and take a couple big sips, I then head back to my bedroom closing the door carefully the door clicks shut and I place my glass on the bedside table. I grab my colours and my new pad of paper off my desk sitting back down, I cross my legs putting the book on my lap I continue to draw the sketch of castle Byers that I started last night. I draw the big trees surrounding it, the blue sky, the green green grass, I then start colouring the castle itself when I hear a slight knock on the door.  
“Come in” I say quietly. The door clicks open and I look up. Standing in the door is el her face tear stained and she is shaking, now I know something is wrong. I stand up walking over to her shaking form, I wrap my arms around her guiding her to my bed where we sit down. El puts her face in the crook of my neck, I feel her warm breaths and salty tears against my skin. Wrapping my arms around her tightly and pulling her close, we stay like this for a while until her tears have stopped and she is just hiccuping . I pull away enough to see her face but not letting go, the poor kid looks up at me yes puffy from crying and tear stains running down her cheeks, she hiccups a couple times before resting her head again.  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” I whisper in her ear  
She shakes her head lightly, instead whispering “can I stay with you tonight?” Her voice breaks slightly as she speaks.  
“Of course you can”I say pulling her close.  
I hand her my half drunk glass of water which she gulps down quickly and I stand up closing the door softly I walk back towards the bed placing the empty glass on my nightstand I help her lay down, then I lie down beside her pulling the sheets over us both, she curls up to my chest and I switch the light off. El rests her head back in the crook of my neck and I place my cheeks against the top of her head.  
ELS breathing starts to even out and her eyes flutter close “thank you, for everything,” she whispers to the dark.  
“Anytime Ellie, anytime.” I reply in a whisper,  
El sighs lightly “goodnight Will,”  
“Goodnight Ellie,” then her breathing evens out I close my eyes.

That morning Joyce will find two of her children curled up together, breathing calm and slight smiles adorning their faces.


End file.
